The Malfoys-Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: A story about a Malfoy's night, from Lucius's, Narcissa's and Draco's POV. (Leopold you helped me)
1. Part I

As far as I can see, by reading the fanfic, is that every single one of us has their own opinion about Malfoys. That is totally normal, because JKRowling didn't really describe their relations to us. We know how Draco taunts Harry, Ron, and Hermione; how Lucius is mean to Arthur Weasley, and that he is a Death Eater; and Narcissa… well we don't know much about her, except that she is supposed to be pretty. So this story describes my opinion about Malfoys. 

Leopold, I'm just thanking you for the idea, but I couldn't really place song "Precious Things" anywhere.

Disclaimer: I don't possess any of these Harry Potter characters, cause they belong to wonderful JKRowling. "Liquid Diamonds", "Lust" and "Winter" belong to Tori Amos. All three songs are written by her, so they are from woman's POV. It may sound little stupid with "Winter", but I didn't want to change the lyrics just to fit it to the character.

The Malfoys-Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco

# "Liquid Diamonds", Lucius's POV

surrender, then starts your enginesyou'll know quite soon my mistake was

So she leaned on my chest, and lit the cigarette. I never smoked, and I knew I never will. I drank. But now I fell I want to smoke, it's not for her, it's just… don't know how to call that feeling.

# I felt need for the cigarettes first time in my life. I just lit one of hers. 

# 

# -Why did you take it?

# 

# -I just felt like I wanted to do it – I said quickly. I knew that she is the only person I had nerves to talk to, but now I felt like a moron. 

# 

# -What made you change your mind? – She started to bug me.

_for those on horseback or dogsledyou turn at the band in the road_

_ _

-Would you ever mind shuting up Dianne? – I liked her cause she listened to me. She was only bad person that was nice to me. I know her, she isn't like Narcissa, and she isn't good person at all. She is a Death Eater, like her husband, but she is good to me. I think she loves me, if it's possible. 

I smoked my cigarette, and got up to get dressed. It was nearly eleven pm. I told Narcissa I got some important thing in the Ministry to get done. I always say that.

## I hear she still grants forgivenessalthough I willingly forgot her

She helped me got my collar right way, while holding the cigarette in other hand. Then she lied back in her bad, and I kissed her for goodbye. 

I got out of the house, and apparated back into the Malfoy Manor.

## they often make some molasses

_ _

I got inside opening heavy wooden door. It's not that I didn't want to call those idiots, the elves to open them for me, but I was just too nervous to wait. My father was always telling me that I very nervous person, and that Malfoys can't be nervous. 

I passed Narcissa's and my bedroom. The doors were ajar. She was inside reading some of those Muggle-romance books. She loved Muggle fiction. I always wondered why did she marry me when I never was able to show her love. It's not that I didn't know how, it's just that I never loved her. I beat her up often.

She was too interested in her book, that she didn't even see me.

_and you sayI guess I'm an underwater thing, so I guess I can't take it personallyI guess I'm an underwater thingI'm a liquid runningthere's a sea secret in meit's plain to see that it is risingand I must be flowingliquid diamondsliquid_

_ _

I didn't feel like sleeping. Either spent a night with Narcissa. Yes Draco, that's right. I have to go to Draco. I have to try to give him more attention. I don't want him to ever feel anything towards Narcissa. She will be just legally his mother, but I will take care of him. 

I got into his room without knocking. Well this is still my house. He was laying in his bad, staring at the ceiling. When I was child, like he was, I spent my all time staring at the ceiling. My father often beat me up, like I do to Draco. He was beating up my mother, too for no reason. The same thing I do to Narcissa now. Of course I never ever touched her face, but her arms, and hands are covered in scars, as much as her back are. 

_and if your friends don't come back to youand you know this is madness_

He just smiled when he saw me. I smiled, too. 

-Hello father – he just said. I loved the way he calls me. Father. Dad sounds really childish. Malfoys always called their parents' real way like mother and father, not mom and dad.

-Hello Draco – I said and moved towards his bed. – Would you mind if I sit down, and we can talk?

_a lilac mess in your prom dressand you say_

_ _

__-Yeah of course, why should I? – Draco said. And moved towards middle of the bed. Even if he was sleeping alone, he was always picking the right side to sleep on. Wait, I'm always sleeping on right side. 

-Never mind – I sat on his bed.

-Did you have much work at the Ministry father? – Draco asked sitting up.

-I wasn't at the Ministry Draco. – I always knew that I can tell him everything, and he want tell my secrets to anyone.

_I guess I'm an underwater thingso I guess I can't take it personally _

-I see – said Draco. Everything was clear to him. He was smart.

-Draco do you ever think – I started I didn't know how to ask him thin – have I ever done something that you think it's wrong? – I finally found words.

He was staring at me for a minute and then finally said:

-Father, we both know that you did so much wrong things, which are stupid to say that everything you did was right. I love you father, and I know everything you do I love it. Cause I… – Draco was looking down.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone, so I just got out of the room quietly, and leaving the door open.

### I guess I'm an underwater thingI'm a liquid running

I was strolling slowly down the hallways, was I too rude to Draco? He is truly my only son, but I was always mean to the people, and I didn't care.

_there's a sea secret in meit's plain to see that it is rising_

_ _

Suddenly someone hugged me from behind, almost knocking me down on the chilly marble floor. It was Draco.

I got him of me, and turned around. He was looking down, and if I wasn't Malfoy, and didn't think this was shame for someone with this kind of regal blood, he was crying. But how much I as sure in that I can't admit it to myself. Draco was still staring at the ground. 

_but I must be flowingdiamonds, liquidI said liquid_

_ _

I didn't know what to do. For the first time in my life I felt that if I don't act the way my feeling are telling me to, I will lose Draco.

I hugged him.

He hugged me back.

-Draco I'm sorry I asked you that question, but it's Malfoy's tradition – I said.

-I know. I want to be like you father – said Draco. Then he went to the sleep. I covered him, and gave him a goodnight kiss like he was a small kid.__

_ _

_down as I go_

_ _

When she saw me entering the room, Narcissa fast hid the book she was reading. I would usually be mad at her, but I was so high now that I couldn't say a word. I took my cloak off. She was just staring at me, with her blue eyes.

Even if I'm not in that mood, she knew that I would beat her up if she starts crying.

-Did you have a nice day Lucius? – She asked me. She was always tried to be nice to me, even if I never deserved that.

-What do you care? You just read that stupid Muggle books, and think about your look. – I retorted. I didn't feel like talking to her. 

_ _

_I go inside a shell, I seeit's so, you've doing that for all these yearsdo it again, I sayIt's coming back again something like thatthis Saturday, such a dayhoney bring me those chainskeep it back that is doneprogeny back to ourselves keep it back just be dream_

_ _

I was just about to take my robes off, when I the Dark Mark started hurting. I gave a quiet scream.

-Lucius, isn't it? Don't go, you are tired – she stood up to make me stop, and placed her hands on my shoulders. I just pushed her and she couldn't even scream.

-Get off, me I'm going where I want to – I said, and went out of the house, and apparated into the night.

_~and if your friends don't come back to you~_

_~and you know that this is madness~_

_~a lilac mess in your prom dress~_

_ _

_ _

#### "Lust", Narcissa's POV

_ _

_hey yougender nectar_

_ _

  


I sat down on the chair. I took out one of my books. It was a romance. I could read it before Lucius comes home. He said he has some important things to do in the Ministry, but I don't know should I believe him. He always lies to me. Well he doesn't exactly lies, but he never involves me in anything. 

_sifting through the grain of goldtripping at your door_

_ _

We sleep at the same room, same bad, but he treats me like I'm just a something that he hates, but he has to live with me. I looking at the gold, all money he has, he is unhappy. The room is cold. The black bed covers, God how I hate black; reminds me on death. Every time I go to sleep I'm asking myself will I wake up? I'm not sure. Maybe my son or servants will just found me dead. 

The cardinal red curtains. He told me he likes cardinal red just because that color reminds him on blood. Well it's true his hands are red from blood. On few unfortunate times I was looking him, while he killed. He and his call "friends" don't just kill. They torture. They like blood. I'm sick when I see blood. 

_is that you. alpha in her bloodand when the woman lies you don't believe her_

_ _

Where is he? It's already late. I wish I know where is he going. Or if I better think really don't. It's not that I don't care, it's just, well I love him.

_rolling and unrollingcoiling emerging running freerunning through underworld into your room_

_ _

There he is. He is standing in front of the door, thinking that I can't see him. He waits till I go to the bed, so he can go without me. Well I won't give him that honor. 

Now he is going somewhere. Sure it's Draco's room.

He is so selfish. He never let me have anything with my son.

_ _

_is he real or a ghost-lie she feels she isn't hardand the veil tears and rages till her voices areremembered and his secrets can be told_

_ _

Of course he will turn him again against me. I feel like me and Draco are losing our touch. He doesn't seem to know that I'm his mother. If I'd try to hug him Draco would let me, but Lucius would grab me, and push me on the floor. 

_ _

_hey you gender nectar crystalline from the vineyou know you'll drink her_

_ _

Lucius doesn't love me. He never did. I always loved him. He meant so much to me. I feel lust, undiscriable lust for him to take me in his hands, and kiss me. 

_ _

But he'll never do that. I know he is disgusted of me. 

### you know you'll drink her

_ _

I can't wait for him anymore.

_ _

_rolling and unrollingcoiling emerging running free running throughthe afterworld into our room_

_ _

I changed into my nightgown. It's a black one, but the only reason I wear it is because Lucius bought me. He always had taste in dressing, but he wears too much of black. 

I got into the bad, when he came in.

_ _

_soshe prays for a pranksterand lust in the marriage bed_

_ _

I hid the book I was reading. He will bet me up again if he sees me reading it. But now I felt like he isn't in the mood.

-Did you have a nice day Lucius? – I tried to be nice. I knew he was too tired to be good to me.

-Why do you care? You just read that Muggle books, and care about your look? – He snapped at me. That's my Lucius. I wish I can see the point why do I like him, but I can't.

_and he waits till she can give_

_ _

He suddenly screamed. I knew it was the Dark Mark. His Master was calling him.

-Lucius isn't it? Don't go you are tired.

I stood up, and took hold of his shoulders so I would prevent him from going.

He just pushed me and said:

-Get off me; I'm going where I want to. 

He went into the night. And I cried. I cried for him. I cried for my Lucius.

_and he waits and waits_

_ _

_~and when the woman lies you don't believe her~_

_~and the lust in the marriage bed~_

_ _

_ _

  


"Winter", Draco's POV

_ _

  


_snow can wait I forgot my mittenswipe my nose get my new boots onget a little warm in my heart when I think of winterI put my hands in my father's glow_

_ _

I looked through my window. My father still didn't come home. Will he? I'm sure he will. I know that he will never disappoint me. He loves me. He beats me up very commonly, but his father did that to him, too. It's just Malfoy's ritual. He usually just slaps me. But his hands are very heavy, the hands of a Death Eater. There's a few scar on them, which he never let anyone see accept me.

_I run off where the drifts get deeperSleeping Beauty drifts me with a frownI hear a voice you must learn to stand upfor yourself cause I can't always be around_

_ _

He cares for me. My mother does that, too. But he never let her be close to me. He never let her be my mother. He was always everything to me. My father, mother, guardian, guidance, idol, and the best friend.

Yes that's true I never had a real friend. All of my "friends", we are just hanging, I would never die for them. Crabbe and Goyle would maybe do so, but not because they are truly my friends, they are just stupid enough to do everything I say.

_he says:_

_when you gonna make up your mindwhen you gonna love me as much as I dowhen you gonna make up your mindcause things are change so fastall the white horses are still in bedI'll tell you that I always want you nearyou say that things change my dear_

_ _

I change into my black pajama, I love black. My father does, too. My mother hates it. Once when she said that black reminds her on the death, father was twisting her arm until she said that she is wrong, and that she doesn't worth anything. I felt sorry for her. But I knew if I would do anything for her father would do same thing to me. 

_boys get discovered as winter meltsflowers come pleading for the sunyears go by and I'm used to waitingwith a ring with a snowman_

_ _

I was never able to do tell my father to stop hurting my mother. It's not that I want him doing it, I fell pain when he does that, it's just he means so much to me. It's shame for me to say that I'm justifying things my father does. 

_mirror mirror where's the crystal palacebut I can only see myselfskating around truth who I ambut I know that ice is getting thin_

_ _

My father is a Death Eater. Death Eaters do all that stuff of which some people are disgusted: kill, torture, use dark magic, end even rape. 

I want to be like my father one day. And I'll have to do all that stuff. I think I'm ready for them.

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I always do that when I can't sleep. I just stare. My father does that, too. I don't have my own identity. 

Once I read my mother's secret diary. She said in it that I'm a bad replica of my father. I never told anyone about it. She is right.

My father came into my room. I never thought he will do that.

_all the white horses have gone ahead…_

_ _

I smiled. He smiled back. He didn't often smile. He looked younger. He was thirty three, everybody were telling him that he look very good. But he was always tired, and he always sneered, or even worse he was always angry with someone or something. Now he looked younger. He looked prettier, too. 

-Hello father – I said. If he'd know how happy I am to see him.

-Hello Draco – he said, and moved towards my bed. I quickly moved so he could sit there. I was hoping for him to sit down. I liked when he is close to me. I feel protected. And I'm happy. 

-Would you mind if I sit down, and we can talk?

It was like I placed _Imperious _Curse on my father. He was doing what I wanted him to do.

-Yeah of course, why should I? – I was happy.

-Never mind – he said, and sat on my bed.

-Did you have much work at the Ministry father? – I asked sitting up. I really cared for him.

-I wasn't at the Ministry, Draco. – He said. I knew that I was always only person, which he felt comfortly confessing. I knew where he was. I didn't really want to ask him.

-I see – I couldn't say anything smarter. I wanted to ask him _Who was she?_, but I didn't want to bother him. He was tired.

-Draco, do you ever think – He started, but I knew that it was hard for him to ask. – Have I ever done something that you think is wrong? – He finally found some words. 

I stared at him for a minute. Then I said:

-Father, we both know that you did so much wrong things, and it's stupid to say that everything you did was good. I love you father, and I know everything you do I love you. Cause I… – I was looking down all the time.

_Hair is gray and the fires are burningso many dreams on the shelf_

_ _

Than he just got out of the room. I was staring at the open door, for long time, when I felt something running down my pale check. It was a tear. I knew that I must find my father. Maybe he is mad at me? I have to tell…

I run down halls searching for him. 

He was walking down the hall, when I ran to him, and hugged him from behind.

He got me off, and turned around. I was looking down all the time, cause I was still crying. 

He finally hugged me back. I did the same.

_You say I wanted you to be proud of meI always wanted that myself_

_ _

-Draco I'm sorry I asked you myself, but it's Malfoy's tradition. – He said. He was really sorry for that.

-I know I want to be like you father.

He got me back to my room, covered me, and gave me a goodnight kiss, like I was still his little boy

_ _

~The end~

_ _

I know lots of people will probably disagree with the way I see the Malfoy family, I always do when I read other's people. Anyways I don't like Narcissa at all, but I fell sorry for her. I almost cried when I wrote about her. 

~*Maria*~

__

__

# 


	2. Part II

I like the way stories sound when I add song to them. This is my second part of "The Malfoys – Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco". 

Last time, for Lucius, I have chosen son "Liquid Diamonds" just for one reason – it was my favorite one. "Lust", well it's for Narcissa. And lots of people told me that I was little off for Draco with song "Winter".

Try to give some attention to "Icicle", and try to get it what's it about. There's no connection with Luciuswith that song. 

The Malfoys – Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco II

# "Icicle", Lucius's POV

"Icicle, Icicle, where are you going? Where are you going? I have a hiding place when spring marches in."

_ _

When I apparated to my house, I had nothing left except to somehow get to my study and get alcohol. I need alcohol. I'll die without it.

_"Will you keep watch for me, I hear them calling"_

_ _

I didn't need long time to drag myself to there. The only thing that was bothering me was not to stand on my blood, and don't fall down on the floor. I again placed me left hand on my stomach to prevent bleeding. 

I didn't want anyone to help me. I didn't deserve. I could go to Narcissa. She would get up, and mend this for me. Of course this kind of injuries of Dark Magic can't be healed just by wave of wand. I had to fight, and the curse hit me. It'll have to be mended Muggle kind of way. I don't want to make Narcissa getting up for me. She will start lecturing me, and when she's done, I'll just hurt her. Again.

_"Gonna lay down. Gonna lay down"_

_ _

My study was dark as always. I never minded. I always hated light. I was afraid of sun. 

I got some whisky. After drinking a whole glass, I felt better. After I drink I always feel better. I sat in my leather chair. I took my epitaphic, than upper part of robes of, so I could see my stomach. I was left in some sort of skirt. The upper part was hanging down my waist torn, and bloody. Then I looked at stomach. Three long red scars were running down. All three of them weren't much deep, but they were bloody. And they hurt.

_"Greeting the monster in our Ester dresses"_

_ _

I don't really need anyone to help me now. I didn't want to call the doctor tomorrow. He'll tell everyone about this. I'll just make Narcissa fix this for me. 

_"Father said use your hand, like the Good book says. Well I think that Good book is missing some pages."_

_ _

I'm a monster. I can't say that's wrong. I'm cold blooded, also. My heart is like a frost. The person that succeeded to melt the ice round was Draco. It's not that he has feelings. He is moron like me that don't know how to love, or show anything. But he loves me. I know that he does. I know how he wants me to show feelings towards him. But I don't know how. I don't know how to say, "I love you" to my own son. Which kind of man am I?

_"Gonna lay down. Gonna lay down."_

_ _

There she comes in. Narcissa slipped inside the cabinet, making no noise. She was always moving like cat. I can't be mad at her. She has to help me. I will yell at her, and beat her up again.

A tear was running down. She was always crying. I hated that. She quickly wiped a tear. She knew that I could be dangerous now. 

She came closer, and placed her hand on mine. I almost dropped glass, which I was holding, when her warm hand touched mine. Her skin was so soft.

-Lucius – she squealed. – What have you done to yourself? 

I didn't have enough energy to take my wand and kill her now. I didn't feel sorry for her at all. I just needed someone to take care of me. She'll do it best.

_"And when my hand touches myself I can finally rest my eyes. And when they say take from his body, I think I'll take from mine instead."_

_ _

-Repair me – I ordered. She just looked at me, and got the aid kit. 

First, she cleaned all my injuries. Then put something on them. After, my whole stomach was covered in bandages. I sighed, and drunk another glass of whisky. 

She just stood in front of me, with red eyes. I couldn't tell her to go away. I know she likes me. I decided to ask her does she really?

-Narcissa – I started. She smiled little when she heard my voice talking to her. – Do you love me?

-Lucius, you know I do – she looked at me with her big eyes, and smiled. I didn't. Why does she love me? I never did anything that was worth having any feeling towards me, except maybe hatred? 

-Why? – I tried again. She came closed, and placed her hand on my chest. Then she looked down at my bandaged stomach, and said something I never expected she would.

-I love cause I feel sorry for you. When I see you sitting on that chair, drinking, injured and covered in blood, it really makes me pity you, not hate. I always loved you cause I felt that I'm one of the rare people who does that. – She said. I was outraged. She pities me? She never liked me for my look, like other women did? She'll pay me for this. 

I stood up, and slapped as hard as I could in her face. She just felt down on the ground, half of her face covered in her own blood. How could she? After all this years having that privilege to be a Malfoy? 

-Go away – I snapped, and sat back.

_"Getting off, getting off, while they are all downstairs."_

_ _

She just crawled outside, closing the door behind her. Then I took new robes, she got me, and went to the washroom, and changed. How could anyone pity me? I'll pity her, after I get her. 

_"Singing prayers, sing away."_

_ _

Then I drunk about half more bottle, and decided to find Draco. I must tell him what happened. I must.

I went to his room, and opened the door.

He was sitting on his bed, beside his mother, who was crying in his shoulder. He wasn't cold. He patted her on her hair.

-Draco – I said slowly, coming myself down. 

Draco just turned around, and looked at me.

-Why father? Why do you always have to be so mean to her? Why do you have to be so mean to everyone? I want to say I would be on your side, if I didn't hear what she had done to you. She mended your injury father. And you are just slapping her cause she said she pities you? Well you must know father that I pity you, too. – Draco stood up. 

-Draco, don't tell me you are on her side? – I said through my clenched teeth. Then I looked at Narcissa. She was cowering on Draco's bed. Isn't she a bitch? I will kill her; I swear I can't stand her anymore. 

Then I did what I always do, and what was easier to do when the child doesn't listen to you. I didn't hit Draco; I took my wand out, and said:

-_Crucio _– the spell hit Draco, which was thing I wanted to. Narcissa screamed louder then she did when I used Crutiatus Curse on her. She tried to get to Draco who was lying on the floor, surprised by what have I done. I knew he never expected to use the curse on him. I kicked her in her head, and kicked her out of the room, with my feet. 

_"He's in my pumpkin PJ's."_

_ _

I moved closer to Draco. He was looking at me with eyes full of abhorrence. That hurts me. It really does. 

-Draco – I said in stern voice.

-And you call yourself father after this – Draco said through his teeth. I felt sorry for him. But no, he'll have to learn his lessons. I still remember when my father was teaching me how to do _Crutiatus _Curse. So every time I tried to do it, and something went wrong he would put the same curse on me. 

-I'm doing this for your own good, Draco. – I retorted. Then I muttered _Porteblestacio _to myself, and Draco was lying on his bed, now. 

-You didn't have to do it father – Draco said again. 

I just sighed, what could I do with that?

-Draco you seem to hate me – I started slowly. – You know how much I love you. I realized that thing I did to Narcissa really made me hurt your feelings. And I thought you don't have any.

_"Leave your book on my chest, feel the word…"_

_ _

-I did that, too. I also thought that I love you father, and I want to be like you when I grow up, but I thought I was wrong…

He was wrong, why is my mind full of fog? He doesn't want to be like me, man why do I feel that someone is squeezing my heart? He don't love me, I'm fainting. He was wrong…

_"Feel the word, feel the word, feel the word, feel the word, feel the word, feel the word, feel the word, feel it…"_

_ _

-Father, you are all right – I felt someone touching me. Where was I? I slowly opened my eyes, and saw blurry Draco. Then my sight started to clear. Draco was standing in front of me, behind him a known face, our family doctor, Eric Warrington. Narcissa, thank you good Lord for this, wasn't there. 

-Where am I? (And what did you think I would ask first? Where is Narcissa?) – I asked slowly. I had feeling that something is griped around my heart.

_"I could have, I should have, I could have, flown everything away; I could have, I should have, I could have, I didn't… …so"_

_ _

-Mr Malfoy, you are in your house. You just survived a heart attack. I want to have a word with you. As far as I can see you should try to take care of yourself. Now I know everything about that. I know that it's really heard to save your self. We are all working for master, but don't you think that you should call the doctor, after what happened last night?

-I know – I sighed. 

_"Icicle, Icicle where are you going? Where are you going?"_

_ _

Draco and me stayed alone in the room. He just sat beside me on the bed, and took hold of my hand. 

-Father… I'm sorry. – He said.

-Draco, listen – I said softly. But then I again changed to my cold, cruel, brutal self – everything will be forgiven to you, if you promise you'll never do what you just did.

_"You have a hiding place when spring marches in. Icicle, Icicle where are you going?"_

_ _

He was staring at me. I'm a scum. A dirty scum that can't even show a bit of feeling toward his son. My father was same.

_"Gonna lay down, gonna lay down, gonna lay down…"_

_ _

Draco just hugged me, and said nothing. Then I suddenly heard: 

-I love you father. And I hope you love me, too – I knew he forgave me everything.

I also knew he shouldn't.

"Purple People", Narcissa's POV

_"Well, hey do you do judo, when they surround you"_

I woke up in the middle of the night. Lucius came home, I knew that. The clock was saying it is 4:35 am. Again. He is doing this again to me. He knows how much I wary about him. About my Lucius. No he doesn't. If he did he wouldn't be doing this to me. But he always does. I couldn't even sleep this night if I didn't take sleeping drug. It helps me.

Sometimes.

_"A little mental yoga, will they disappear?"_

_ _

I decided to see where he is. I must know it. Well it wasn't such a mystery. His cabinet. Where else? I just hope he drinks, not touch any cocaine (Sorry but as much as I'm writing about Lucius, I'm getting that fix idea that he is taking drugs. He just seems like that type of person. Don't flame me). I just hope he doesn't. He did it few times. Well all of his so call it friends take it. 

_"It's grim, but never dubious" _

So should I go to see him? It's not that safe. I just want to see him. I wish he loves me. I wish, but what do I have from that. I doubt that he ever loved a woman. Yeah of course he did, but she was a Mudblood, and loving a Mudblood is really unMalfoyish.

I guess I should go and see what up with him.

_"As motives go"_

_ _

I slowly got up and went towards his study in North Wing of Malfoy Manor. It was big, cold, scary, and unsanctified house. I wish it wasn't that black. The furniture was all Gothic style: black, deep red, brown, sharp, and with things carved in. Even if it seemed sometimes dark to people it had lots of curtains, in velvet blue or cardinal red. Also it was full menorahs. They were all silver. Lucius always loved silver color. It's pretty. Well at least prettier them black and cardinal red. 

When I finally got to the North Wing, I finally reached his study. I peeked through door, which were ajar.

_"No matter what it takes she promises a show"_

_ _

On no, he is injured again.

I decided that I must mend it for him, or he could die. How irresponsible could he be sometimes? Didn't want to call the doctor, but me either. 

I felt a tear running down my face. I silently entered the cabinet. He just looked at me, his cold eyes. They would be pretty if there was even a little of warmth. But they are cold. 

I quickly wiped my tear. How much Lucius was hurt, I knew that he still could draw his wand, and kill me there. I came closer and placed my hand on his. It's been so cold. Sometimes when I touch him I wonder if he is alive. His skin is always so chilly. But of course he doesn't let me touch him often.

Sometimes when he was sleeping I would lay close to him. Those were rare moments when I could feel him. Or sometimes he would order me to do his hair, or get his collar right way. 

_"Thunder wishes if she could be the snow"_

_ _

-Lucius, what have you done to yourself? – I asked. I felt strong pain in my chest. His cold look, he wants to kill me now. He always does. 

-Repair me – he just ordered, coldly. I sighed, and went to place where we kept aid kit (I would say where she went, but I have no clue where people keep that stuff). I also got him new robes. After I get him right, I can't expect him to go to the bed. 

_ _

_"Wishes if she could be as loved as"_

_ _

I did all what I knew. I mended his injury by cleaning them, putting some thing on, and then his whole stomach was covered in bandages. 

Then I found myself standing in front him, with red eyes. He just can't tell me to go away. He can't. If he does, I don't know how will I do it.

-Narcissa – he said. I smiled little. I didn't really expect that he'd talk to me. – Do you love me?

He said. I was surprised. He never asked me this. And he never told me he loves me. He doesn't. Why would he lie, when I know he doesn't? He's sickened of me.

-Lucius, you know I do. – I said. He looked slightly surprised. What else could he expect? Why would I spend all those years living, and being tormented by him, if I don't have a good reason? And that is: I love him. 

-Why? – He asked. For the first time he looked ludicrous. He seemed cute. I came closer and placed my hand on his chest. 

_"She can be these gifts are for her, for you, for me"_

_ _

-I love you cause I feel sorry for you – I had to tell him the truth. The one, that was bothering me for years, and years. – When I see you sitting on that chair, drinking, injured, and covered in blood, it makes me pity you, not hate. I always loved you cause I felt like I'm one of rare people who do that.

I knew it was wrong thing to say. He just stood, swayed him heave arm, and slapped me. I felt on the ground. I felt that my face was covered in blood. My own one. 

-Go away – he said.

I crawled out outside. I just didn't have any strength to stand up. I never knew that he'd do this to me. I know he did ever worse things to me. But he never was so bad to me after I helped him. Without me he would maybe die. And he never ever touched my face. Never.

_"I watch me be this other thing and never know"_

_ _

I got my room. Actually Lucius's and my room. No, just Lucius's room. I realized that in this house nothing is mine. I did that long ago. From the all that expensive dressed Lucius bought me, to a smallest piece of make up I'm using or wearing. Nothing is mine. Those are money of Malfoy. Lucius is just buying me stuff so people wouldn't say anything bad about my dressing or look.

I sat on the chair in front of the mirror, and looked at my face. Why did I need this? I don't blame myself for telling him that. He had to know the truth. No one ever loved him. Maybe except Draco, but he has to. And me. But I don't have to love him. I just do. 

_"If I'm marooned o'er purple people go"_

_ _

I decided I must go to Draco. He just must know which kind of monster his father is. Draco loves him, I know it will be hard for him to take it, but I just can't stand it. Draco wants to be like him when he grows up. I'm so sorry for him, but he can't. I just can't stand my son to be a monster. To be same one like Lucius. To kill, mistreat people, drink, take drugs, never dedicate himself to family, and don't let his son have anything with his mother to be a Malfoy. 

_"Then Lily white matricide from vicious words"_

_ _

I entered Draco's room. He wasn't sleeping. He was laying on his bad reading _"Four Most Powerful Wizarding Families Today: Bosendorfers, Malfoys, Mocenigos, and McTwets" _Lucius gave him that book. 

He looked up from his book; he was slightly surprised to see me. He closed his book and said very coldly:

-Mother what are you doing here? Father wouldn't like you being here – he was so cold.

His words hurt me. They do so much. I didn't have strength to stand on my legs anymore. My knees were weak. I just dropped on the floor, and started crying.

I didn't know which kind of expression he wore on his face, but I know that Draco was pretty surprised. I know that. 

_"It doesn't leave a scratch so therefore no one's hurt"_

_ _

After a minutes Draco finally said something. I herd his steps on marble floor. He was standing in front of me. 

-Are you okay mother? – He asked awkwardly. 

I raised my head little just to see hem of his robes, and epitaphic on the floor. 

-How do you think I could be fine after your father did to me? – I said. I tried to come myself as much as I can. 

-He probably didn't mean it seriously. I know him. He said that you are supposed to be beaten up like that. – Draco was justifying his father. He wasn't supposed to. Draco didn't saw Lucius real face. He didn't see him killing. He didn't see him doing stuff that Lucius wants to do Draco when he grows up. He didn't. Draco will realize them the moment when he'll have no other way out but to act the same way his father did. Or die. But I know that both of them are cowards. They'll never die. That's why Lucius's father joined You-Know-Who.

-Draco do you know your father? – I asked raising my head. I could see his stupefied face. 

-Of course I do – he said quickly. 

-No you don't Draco. No you don't Draco. Have you ever seen him killing, have you ever seen him totally drunk, have you ever seen him when he's high, did you see him raping… 

There was awkward silence. He had to know his father. He had to. 

Draco just sighed, and sat on his bed again.

-I don't have to talk to you about anything. Go away form my room. If father finds in here he'll hopefully kill you –Draco said. His voice was full of anger. He was keen enough not to look at me. 

-Then let me tell you – I stood up. I got some new energy. I realized that Draco might be the only person that would be able to change his father. – Please.

_"Thunder wishes if it could be a snow"_

_ _

-Go ahead. – He said. 

I sat on the bed beside him. He turned around to face me. 

-What do you want to know first? – I asked cause I realized that I don't know where to start. Should I start with Lucius, shortening a man for his head, or Lucius cutting Muggle kids on equal size pieces (Don't forget. Story is rated PG-13). 

-Does he love me? – That was first thing Draco had on his mind.

-He does. Beside his father you are the only person that he is able to show feelings. – I said.

-Does he love you? – Draco looked away blushing little. That was personal question. I didn't care. I knew that was better for Draco to know that he hates me, than how he tortures people. But he'll have to.

-No. He hates me. He is disgusted from me. – I sighed.

-Did you know he has a lover? – Draco said, and quickly moved away from me.

-Draco it's okay. We both know he does. I know. I won't tell him that you told me about it. It's not that I know about that already. I don't want him hurting you. – I said. He seemed little relieved after this. He sat even closer to me. 

-Just tell me one more thing. What made you do this? – He said.

-What this? – I asked. 

-To come and talk to me. That's very brave.

_"Wishes as she could be loved as she could be"_

-Your father slapped me. – I said.

-He didn't? I know that he'd never ever hurt your face, mother – Draco said. He still didn't realize what kind of monster his father is. Maybe he did, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. 

I nodded with my head. 

Then I started telling him all the stuff his father did. He was listening, and his head was on my shoulder. He was pretty interested in my story. 

Then he said:

-I'm sorry mother – and hugged me.

_"These gifts are here"_

_ _

Everything would be fine if he didn't come in. Draco finally realized real truth about his father. A man he idolized most in his life.

-Draco – Lucius said slowly. He was dangerous now. I knew that. He tried to come himself down, but in this kind of situations that was even hard for him.

_"For her, for you, for me"_

_ _

Draco just turned around to face his father. 

-Why father? Why do you always have to be so mean to her? Why do you have to be so mean to everyone? I want to say I wouldn't be on your side, if I didn't hear what have she done to you. She mended your injury father. And you are slapping her just because she pities you? Well you must know that I pity you, too father – Draco stood up. That was very brave from him, and very, very stupid. 

Lucius would never kill Draco, he needs heir, and he loves his son. But he can hurt him very badly to teach him a lesson. Lucius never hesitated when he had chance to show his power. He was very powerful Dark Wizard. He knew lots of illegal curses, beside three forbidden ones, but ones that aren't for Azkeban, although can be pretty nasty. 

-Draco, don't tell me you're on her side – Lucius said through his teeth. Then he shouted a mean look to me. He hates me. 

Then he did what he always did.

_"And on, and on; the nurses make it clear"_

_ _

-_Crucio _– Lucius said. And instead of me, the spell hit Draco, his son.

_"Just when you escape you have yourself to fear"_

_ _

I jumped to get to Draco, but he was faster. He kicked me in my face with his boot, and started kicking me out of the room.

_"A restaurant that never has to close"_

I lay in the corridor, staring at portraits of Malfoy ancestors. They were staring at me, smirking. All of them. Even formal Mrs Malfoys. They all survived same torture, but they were still stronger then I. Lots of them married a Malfoy because of money, and social status, but I didn't. I loved Lucius. I still do. 

They didn't try to help me. They were behaving like ones I read about in Muggle fiction books, unmoving.

_"Breakfast every hour, that could save the world"_

Suddenly Draco run out of the room, not even looking at me. He ran down the hall, and upstairs, nowhere else then owlery. I moved just as much to se inside the room. Through the door that Draco left ajar I saw Lucius laying o the floor. Something happened to him.

For the first time in my life I wished something bad happened to him. He deserves that. God I swear he does.

_"So hey do you do judo in your finery"_

_ _

But didn't.

_"And angel face is tricky to wear constantly"_

_ _

Just a heart attack. Doctor is getting him right now. 

_"Thunder wishes if it could be the snow"_

_ _

And Draco is back again to his father-admiring form. 

_"Wishes if she could loved as she could be"_

_ _

And it's for final. He'll never be same Draco like he was hour ago.

_"These gifts are here:"_

_ _

And when he realized he has mother, too.

_"For her"_

_ _

But he doesn't seem to now.

_"For you"_

_ _

He is with his father now.

_"…and…"_

_ _

And his mother is left bleeding in the corridor.

_"And me"_

_ _

_ _

"Pandora's Aquarium", Draco's POV 

_ _

_"Pandora, Pandora's aquarium"_

_ _

That night I couldn't sleep. It's just not that one. It's every one. I can't. It's not that I'm not tired; it's just that I sleep very little, like my father does.

_"Pandora, Pandora's Aquarium"_

I got dressed, in my black robes. I looked at my closet. It was full of black robes. There were few in very dark gray, and cardinal red. The rest was just the same. I had just one robe from every color, and every shade of color. But I never wore them. I preferred black, the same way my father did. How could I wear epitaphic with purple robes? 

Then I looked at my epitaphic collection There they were. I just took a silver one, and placed it around my neck. If was falling down, touching the floor. It was very heavy, cause it was made out of silver. 

I seemed like a handsome guy. It's true that I was little skinny, but girls are always giggling after I pass them. Everyone accept that Mudblood Granger. She would never go out with me. And I don't care cause I would never be with Mudblood. 

_"She dives for shells with her nautical nuns"_

_ _

I think I should get and read something. The bookcase is filled with Dark Arts books, but I don't feel like doing that thing now. Maybe I should get something and read. Perhaps a history book? Yes that would be right thing. Lemme see… _"The History of Malfoys" _it's not that I don't like the book, it's about Malfoys and everything, but I read it about thousand times. I know it all. _"How Was Dark Lord Defeated by Harry Potter?" _what? We keep that shit in here. I quickly grabbed book, opened the window of my room, and threw it outside somewhere. Perhaps for that lazy elves to collect it? 

_"And thought you thought you never tell"_

_ _

_"Four Most Powerful Wizarding Families Today: Bosendorfers, Malfoys, Mocenigos, and McTwets" _that would be right one. 

I started flipping over pages. The book was interesting. 

Suddenly someone came inside my room. It was mother. What the hell she wants form me again? She knows that father told her not to enter my room commonly.

Well I'll pretend I don't see her, and maybe she'll go away. __

_ _

_"Pandora, Pandora's aquarium"_

_ _

She won't. I raised my head, little surprised. It was pretty brave what she did. 

-Mother what are you doing here? Father wouldn't like you being here – I tried to be cold as it was possible. Towards my mother. It sounded as tough my father said that, not me.

She didn't say anything. She just felt on her knees. What happened to her? 

After few minutes I stepped closer to her, and said:

-Are you okay mother? – This time I didn't sound like my father. I sounded like a moron. It was in very awkward voice what I said. 

She raised her head little.

-How do you think I could be fine after what your father did to me? – She said. Of course father, who else? 

-He probably didn't mean it seriously. I know him. He said you were supposed to be beaten up like that. – Of course I can't say this for my mother. I was just, again, justifying my father. 

-Draco do you know your father? – Couldn't she be more stupid? Of course I love him. He is my father. 

_ _

_"She dives for shells with nautical nuns"_

_ _

-No you don't Draco. No you don't Draco. Have you ever seem him killing, he you ever seen him totally drunk, have you ever seen him when he's high, have you eve seen him raping… 

_ _

_"And thoughts you thought you never tell"_

_ _

I stayed silent. That wasn't true for my father. Well let me see: he killed; I know he drinks, I know he did; he takes drugs, all of his friends do; but raping?

I didn't have anything left to do except to sigh, and sit down on my bed. 

-I don't want to talk to you about anything. Go away from my room. If father finds you in here, hopefully he'll kill you – I said it to my mother. I want my mother dead. I didn't really mean it, but I said it.

I couldn't look at her, after this.

-Then let me tell you. Please – she rose from the floor.

_"I'm not asking you to believe in me"_

_ _

-Go ahead – I was left with nothing else to say. I truly loved my father, but I wanted to know his real I.

She sat on the bed beside me, and I turned around.

-What do you want to know first? – She said. I don't know what I want next. I want my father to show some feelings.

-Does he love me? -That was smartest thing that I could remember. I didn't actually want to now dark parts of his life.

-He does. – She said. – Beside his father you are the only person he was able to show feelings. 

-Does he love you? – That was personal. I felt like blushing, so I looked away.

-No. He hates me. He is disgusted from me – she said. Well by the way he is behaving to her, you could say that she said nice stuff about him.

-Do you know he has lover? – I said. No, no he'll kill me if he finds out what I just said. 

-Draco it is okay. We both know he does. I know. I won't tell him that you told me about it. It's not that I know about that already. I don't want him hurting you. 

_ _

_"Boy I think you're confused, I'm a Persephone"_

_ _

I was relieved. 

-Just tell me on more thing. What made you do this? – I asked.

-What this?

-To come and talk to me. That's very brave. – Yeah it was. I always obeyed my father.

-Your father slapped me – she said. Yeah it's always my father's fault.

-He didn't? I know he'd never ever hurt your face, mother – no my father didn't do that. He did all those curses on her, and he was beating her up, but he never hurt her face.

She just nodded with he head. No, father. 

_ _

_"Foam can be dangerous with tape across my mouth"_

_ _

Then she started telling me stuff my father did. He wasn't exactly what you can call a good father, but I loved him. He couldn't hug and kiss you often, but not lots of children has father that can buy them almost for what they were asking for. Well almost. 

I placed my head on her shoulder. Even if my father was saying that she is most boring person on the world, it was interested. 

I didn't know half of those things. And then I realized that it wasn't even half what my mother told me. And she didn't tell me cause she herself didn't know.

_ _

_"This thing you used to do, I never asked you how"_

_ _

Then, I knew this may happen, but my father suddenly came into my room. 

-Draco – my father called me slowly by my name. I realized something then. I don't like him. I don't adore him. I don't idolize him. I don't think anything good about him anymore. I think I hate him. I think I hate my father. 

_ _

_"Line me up in single file, with all your grievances"_

_ _

I just turned around to face my father. He stood there in black robes, with identical silver epitaphic. He was just feet taller and we were built almost the same way. But I hated him now.

-Why father? Why do you always have to be so mean to her? Why do you have to be so mean to everyone? I want to say I would be on your side, if I didn't hear what have she done for you. She mended your injury father. And you are just slapping her cause she pities you? Well you must know that I pity you, too – I was braver than I should be, much braver. 

-Draco, don't tell me you are on he side? – He said through his sharp teeth. He stared at my mother. If he could kill her now, he would do so. 

-_Cruacio _– it wasn't what I expected. I felt sharp pain after this. This just must stop. Of course I screamed, and felled on the ground. 

_ _

_"Still, but I can taste you still, love below the waste"_

_ _

_ _

_"Ripples come, and ripples go, and ripples back to me, back to me"_

_ _

My mother tried to run to me, but my father kicked her with his boot, and started kicking her out of the room. It was painful to watch.

-Draco – he said. How he dares to say anything to me after what he had done.

-And you call yourself father after this. – I had to say that.

-I'm doing this for your own good. – He said, and muttered something, and I found myself laying on my bed. 

_ _

_"Pandora's, Pandora's aquarium"_

_ _

-You didn't have to do it father – I said. He really didn't. I don't think that after that he will be able to pay off. 

My father just frowned. 

-Draco you seem to hate me. (Hallelujah Lucius) You know how much I love you. I realized that thing I did to Narcissa really made me hurt your feelings. And thought that you don't have any. – The last word, he just spitted. 

_ _

_"She dives for shells with her nautical nuns"_

__

-I did that, too. I also thought that I love you father, and I want to be like you when I grow up, but I was wrong…

He didn't say anything. He just placed his hand on his heart, and collapsed on the floor.

-Father – I jumped from my bed.

-Father, are you all right? Father you are faking it; I know that… - I started trying to get to him, be seemed to be coma.

I ran quickly to wards the owlery, and send doctor an owl to come immediately.

While the letter was traveling to Eric Warrington, our family doctor, I moved my father to his room. 

_ _

_"And thoughts you thought you never tell"_

_ _

Doctor arrived, and told me to go out of my father's room, while he does his part of job.

After an hour of anxious waiting Warrington came out, and told me that I can see my father. 

I entered the room. It was cold. My father was lying on the bed. He was still in coma. 

_ _

_"Line me up in single file with all your grievances"_

_ _

-Father are you all right? – I asked him, touching his shoulder slightly. 

-Where am I? – My father said, after opening his eyes.

Then the doctor told my father what he was about to. 

_ _

_"Still, but I can taste you still, life bellow the waste"_

_ _

Then we stayed alone. I though, just an hour ago that I hate him. That I hate my father. 

_ _

_"Ripples come, and ripples go, and ripples back to me back to me…"_

_ _

-Father, I'm sorry – I said. What would I do if he'd die? If my father would die?

-Draco listen – he started softly, but then he was already back to his old self – everything will be forgiven to you, if you promise you'll never do what you just did. 

_ _

_"I'm not asking you to believe in me"_

_ _

Should I promise him?

_ _

_"Boy I think you're confused, I'm not your Persephone"_

_ _

I just hugged him, and said:

-I love you father. And I hope you love me, too – I said.

_ _

_"She's in New York somewhere checking her account"_

_ _

And I knew there. 

_ _

_"The Lord of the Flies are diagnosed sound"_

_ _

I knew that I shouldn't do that.

_ _

_"Pandora's aquarium"_

_ _

_~The End~_

Now I'm going to tell you something. Maybe you know that, or maybe you are moron like me, so you realize it after a year. Song "Icicle", well I don't know how to say it, but the song is about masturbating. I swear I didn't realize that until I didn't wrote this story. I was really reviewing the song, and then I realized that. I felt like a moron. Read it well and you'll get to the same conclusion. Anyways song if written by Tori Amos, so it's from woman's POV.

Just don't flame me for that. Key?

I swear I didn't know.

By the way my high school started, and it's real drag. I mean I spent about two hours every day doing it, and plus that I live really far away from school, so I can't see with my friend really often.

Please don't flame me for the song.

I didn't know until I wrote this. It was so embarrassing.

Please don't flame me.

~*Maria*~ 

JJ


End file.
